Rock N' Rolldown
This is the twentieth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Down to four. Ali, Cera, Chomper, and Shorty had the next day off, which surprised them greatly. CC Shorty: I don’t trust that Chef. I’m sure he has something up his arms. (Something up your sleeves.) A three-person game of Toss the Seed Ali, Shorty, and Chomper were playing was cut short when they heard rain. “Oh great,” Chomper sighed, “And we hadn’t had a sky water storm for quite a while now too.” “We should head back to our cabins. Night guys,” Ali said, running back to the Girls’ cabin. Chomper waved back as he and Shorty headed back to the boys cabin. Inside the girls’ cabin, Cera was still awake. CC Ali: Yeah, the tension between me and Cera is still there. I just can’t let the bossy threehorn win the prize of those wishes. Ali and Cera humphed at each other, and tried to go to sleep. Little did they know of the surprise that awaited them the next morning…… LATER THAT NIGHT……… Via a walkie-talkie, Chef was giving instructions to some helicopters being piloted by interns…………… In the boys’ cabin, the last two boys in the contest awoke. You hear something?” asked Chomper. “Probably nothing…” replied Shorty sleepily. Little did they know, it was something! THE NEXT MORNING…….. For the most part, it was a peaceful night. Ali, Chomper, Shorty, and Cera all slept peacefully. Chef was thinking that if Chris was hear, that would only make the nasty surprise they were about to encounter even better. When the Final Four awoke, the first thing they saw was the beautiful blue sky. But then they realized they shouldn’t be seeing that, as they were inside their cabins…at least they thought. “Where are we?!” yelled Cera. CC Cera: When this episode airs, can someone please tell us how they got us hear without us noticing?! Seriously….. “Stop your complaining and just listen!” they heard Chef call from the TDV helicopter. “So I can get some peace and quiet, here is today’s challenge: It’s a two-on-two game. Team 1: Biter and bronto,” he said, pointing to Shorty and Chomper, “Team 2: Whiner and calmer,” he said, pointing to Ali and Cera. “We hid that stupid Stone of Cold Fire at the end of this series of caverns. First team to have one member touch the stone wins invincibility for their team. There’s confession cams throughout the tunnels, so get going soldiers!” CC Chomper: Again, they just leave us alone. I don’t think they even care for us. CC Ali: The being by ourselves thing didn’t bother me, but forcing me to team up with Cera?! The teams, realizing that there was no arguing with chef, set off into the caverns. Little did they know….they were being watched, and not by the countless cameras. “Those fools will lead us straight to the Stone,” Rinkus laughed, watching the Final Four. “And soon….us flyers will take over the world!” Sierra said sinisterly. “Shouldn’t we warn the players?” a cameraman asked. “Do you think we’ll actually get a bonus or something?” another one asked. “Just keep filming.” IN THE CAVERNS….. “There’s probably some path we have to follow,” Shorty said, leading Chomper along the way. “It’s kinda spooky in here,” Chomper commented. “What are you, a fraidy biter?” Shorty smirked. “No…” Chomper replied. Meanwhile, Ali and Cera were walking down another tunnel, refusing to talk to each other. “Don’t you think you’ve been taking this game too seriously?” Ali asked, finally breaking the silence. Cera looked at Ali. “My daddy says winning is the most important thing.” Ali let out a little laugh. “Well, from what Littlefoot and the others told me, you’re father isn’t exactly the most sensical dinosaur in the Great Valley,” she commented. CC Cera: Since Shorty’s betrayed me now, I’m pretty much out of chances to have an alliance. But I need to win this challenge So, I guess I have to team up with Ali. “Look, whether we like it or not,” Cera began, “And we don’t,” Ali added. “We have to work together if we wanna win.” Cera concluded. “So, truce?” “A temporary one,” Ali said, giving in. After some time, the two separate paths the teams were walking on eventually merged into one. “Great, there was nothing down those tunnels, and I guess the stone wasn’t down those ones either,” Shorty grumbled. “What could make this day worse?” They soon got their answer when they heard an evil, and familiar (to Cera) laughter. “What’s that?” asked Ali. BACK OUTSIDE….. For pretty much the first time since the show began, Chef finally had a chance to relax, and he was making the most of it. “No need to cook, no dumb dinos to feed, just some peace and quiet,” he sighed, relaxed for the first time in a while. IN THE CAVERNS……….. “Hello there children,” Rinkus grinned, he and Sierra flying into view. Cera suddenly looked afraid, and Chomper did also. “Do you know who these flyers are?” Ali asked confused. “Yeah…they were…”Friends” of Petrie’s uncle, and they tried to kill us before!” Cera explained. Sierra only laughed. “Yes…I’m afraid that Stone of Cold Fire we found last time wasn’t the real one, but thanks to humans, we now know where the real one is. Now we just have to dispose of you 4.” The Final 4 panicked. “Run!” Ali cried. CC Ali, Shorty, Chomper, and Cera: We’re gonna die. We’re gonna die. We’re gonna die. Rinkus had swooped down to kill the kids when suddenly…..they felt the ground give way! “AGH!” they called as they fell down a hole. Rinkus and Sierra laughed at the sight. “That was relatively simple….now to find the stone!” AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HOLE……….. “Ugh….that’s smarts,” said Shorty. All 4 of the remaining players had survived the fall with only a few bruises. “I imagine this must be what being the interns feels like,” Ali groaned. “But what about those flyers?” Chomper asked. They players soon regained their posture. “Guys…..this is no longer a game,” Ali said, acting like a leader. “Those flyers are evil, and we have to work together to stop them!” “I’m in,” Chomper smiled. “So am I, I love a good fight,” Shorty said, joining Ali’s alliance. “Count me in too,” Cera said. CC Chomper: Wow, that was nice of Cera. CC Cera: Look, I know there are some things more important than winning, and this is one of those. The players had to find out where the Stone was. “Chef didn’t give us any clues,” Ali said. “So we’ll just have to be fast.” “Let’s head in the same direction we were going in,” suggested Chomper. “Good idea Chomper,” replied Ali. “I just hope Chris is enjoying his day off,” grumbled Cera, “Cause we’re gonna make him pay for letting Chef do this to us.” Much to Ali’s own surprise, she replied with “Agreed.” Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierras were flying down the tunnels the race should have been going on. “Since the Stone of Cold Fire is a rock, it can’t leave a trial,” Sierra muttered. Rinkus smirked “No matter, those kids are either dead and too far behind now, who can stop us? Those dumb cameramen following us?” CC Sierra: You know, to tell the truth, I just really wanted to use this ever since I got here. I’d like to give shout outs to all the other flyers in our Stone Hunting group, and…. (Footage cuts off) BACK OUTSIDE………….. Chef was just lying in a beach chair, working on his tan, and eating a sweet bubble. “You know, I never tried these….” He commented to itself, popping it in. He was also drinking a can of Fizzy Master. CC Chef: Since that lousy Chris still hasn’t increased my pay after working on this series for 4 seasons, I figure I can use his product placement strategy against him. Heh heh. IN THE CAVERNS…………. “There’s a confession cam, so we must be back on the path of the race,” Ali said. “We just have to hurry now!” Shorty called, running ahead. Ali then looked at Cera and Chomper. “You think we can stop those flyers guys? Cause I think…we’ll have to fight them.” “Of course,” Cera replied. CC Cera: We are so dead. Shorty was thinking something. “After all this, they’ll probably cancel the challenge and none of us will go home,” he said. “Stupid Chef, why can’t he or Chris ever give us an easy challenge.” CC Shorty: I think the one lesson I learned from TDV is this: Humans are completely insane! Except for that Noah, and maybe that girl Gwen….. Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierra were nearing their goal. “Very soon…” Rinkus commented. Right behind them, the cameramen following them realized something: “We have not suffered any of the harms the interns get from testing these challenges,” one said. “I heard they don’t even get paid,” another said. Soon, the evil flyers were within 500 feet of the Stone of Cold Fire! “When we rule the world, I’m going to take these TVs and create an all “Flyers-Rule-The-World-Channel!” Sierra announced. CC Chris: (Long after this episode aired.) Like it would be a success. Unless, of course, you could get yours truly to host a show on that….. Elsewhere, the Final Four were running as fast as they can. “We’re running out of time!” Shorty called. Chomper noticed on the ground, a stalactite that had fallen and gotten misshapen, making it look like a club. “I could use this,” the little sharptooth smiled. CC Chomper: I hope Rita’s watching, she’d be so proud. It was going to be a close race. Good guys vs. bad guys. Soon, Ali saw a glimmer of light reflecting off a rock. “That’s the Stone of Cold Fire!” she figured out, hoping Rinkus and Sierra hadn’t beaten them. But just as they arrived in the Stone’s chamber, so did the evil flyers. Rinkus gasped when he saw the Final Four. “Lousy bugs, you should be dead!” he yelled. Ali laughed. “Yeah? Well, like bugs, we’re just extremely annoying and we keep coming back.” CC Ali: Ok, that came out wrong….. Ali’s bad joke aside, the players realized it was all or nothing now. Rinkus swooped down, beak aimed at the players. “Whoa!” they called, as they got knocked off their feet, but not seriously hurt. “Now to make a wish…” Sierra said. “NO!” Ali called, jumping off a rock and onto Sierra’s head. The flyer shook her off, throwing Ali when her body hit the stone. “Ouch….” She muttered. “Take this!” called Chomper, whacking Sierra on the head with the rock club. It wasn’t that effective, only bumping Sierra’s head lightly. “Whoops,” Chomper laughed nervously, then ran off to help Shorty. CC All 4: Is this how we’re gonna die? The epic battle continued. Rinkus knocked Cera off her feet. “Watch it!” she called. “That’s it! You brats are finished!” Sierra roared. FOOTAGE STOP. Chris came out in front of the camera. “Ok dudes, after the season was over and we had to show it to the dumb FCC, they told us this part is too action-packed for us to show to you. Lame, right?” he explained. “But they said they could pass this fight if we added humorous music, so, here you go…” FOOTAGE RESUME: (In fast-motion and Benny Hill music playing in the background.) The montage of the players vs. flyers went on for about 22 seconds, until the show started in it’s normal speed again. “You’re clearly getting exhausted,” Rinkus smirked. “You can’t stop us!” “But maybe I can!” a voice called. It was Pterano. “Petrie’s uncle?!” Chomper and Cera called confused. Rinkus and Sierra looked shocked. “Oh….hey…Pterano,” they laughed nervously, “You see, we were just here because we wanted to help…” “Save it,” Pterano replied. Rinkus and Sierra knew they were in a bad situation. They turned to the kids. “Farewell for now,” they waved, then flew out through a hole in the top of the cave. “Get back here!” Pterano demanded, flying after his enemies. The threat of the evil flyers was over. CC Ali: Thinking back on this incident now, I realize….that was pretty anti-climatic. “We did it!” cheered Chomper. Shorty grinned. “Yeah…let’s get out of here. I have a word or two for Chef….” The green longneck said. The group headed back out the way they came. When they got out, they could see that Chef wasn’t happy to see them back this early. “Alright….” He sighed annoyed. “Girls win, guys lose.” “HUH?!” All 4 went. “But they didn’t touch the Stone,” Shorty said. Chef smiled evilly. He had one of the cameramen play back their footage: PLAYBACK: Now to make a wish…” Sierra said. “NO!” Ali called, jumping off a rock and onto Sierra’s head. The flyer shook her off, throwing Ali when her body hit the stone. “Ouch….” She muttered. PRESENT: “No way!” complained Shorty. “Oh…way,” Cera laughed. CC Ali: I can’t believe that. Victory…as easy as that? Cera: Perfect. Now I made it to the Final Three. I can’t wait to see Ali go down. Ali/Cera: (Footage edited together) Now that we’ve won invincibility, it’s time my little truce with Cera/Ali ended. Dinner came and went that night, Ali and Cera enjoying their food more than usual. Chomper and Shorty looked nervous. One of them was going home that night……. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……….. Cera was looking at the boys in a braggart-type way, holding her Golden Treestar of Invincibility. Ali also had one, and noticed it was in pretty crumpled-up shape. Probably because Chef just took it out of his pocket. Soon, Chef came out….holding only 1 sweet bubble in his hand. Chomper gulped. Shorty looked nervous, but was giving Chef a look that suggested “Give it to me, I dare you.” After a 2-second drag-out, Chef made up his mind. “Rex boy…” he said, tossing the sweet bubble to Chomper. Shorty had been eliminated. CC Shorty: At least I don’t have to put up with that jerk again! “Get out of here sissy!” ordered Chef. Shorty huffed as he walked towards the Tunnel of Shame. He first passed Cera. “If you stayed in my alliance, you might not have lost,” she smirked. Shorty kept walking, next passing Ali. “You did well. Sorry you had to lose cause of a stupid technicality.” Shorty and Ali then did a “Front-Foot-Five.” Finally, he passed Chomper. “See you around Shorty,” Chomper waved, and Shorty, not feeling so bad now, walked down the Tunnel. CC Cera: No surprise that I made it to the final three. Threehorns are the best, everyone knows that. Chomper: This is so fun! I just hope I was able to prove that sharpteeth aren’t bad. Ali: I’ll admit, I didn’t think I’d make it this far. But now that I’ve made it to the semi-finals…… Chomper, Cera, and Ali: (Shown in a 3-way split screen): Bring it on. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes